Farm production, agricultural production, manufacturing production, and other production activities that rely on sensors, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and enterprise information systems require data integrity and trust. When the agricultural or manufacturing products are later evaluated, understanding the conditions at the time of growth/manufacture may give insights into the status and condition of the products, and the integrity of that data may be important, for example, when safety issues arise.